Just Smile!
by Ayame Demonwolf
Summary: O ex-namorado de Sunny vai visitá-la em Hollywood, porém essa visita acaba despertando um grande ciúmes em Chad e formando uma grande confusão nos estúdios dos Sem sentido.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1 – Ex-namorado.**

**S**unny entrou correndo no refeitório e foi direto na mesa onde estavam Nico, Tawni, Zora e Gardy. Havia um brilho diferente nos olhos da morena, um brilho mais intenso, que em união com o sorriso largo em seu rosto denunciavam que a mesma trazia boas noticias para seus colegas de trabalho.

- Sunny! – Nico exclamou ao vê-la. - Agente te procurou mais cedo... Achei que viríamos almoçar todos juntos!

- É, como não te achamos viemos comer. Estávamos mortos de fome! – Gardy explicou.

- Não tudo bem! Eu tive que fazer umas ligações! – Ela disse sem tirar o sorriso do rosto.

- Ligações? – Zora indagou retorcendo o nariz. Mas parece que você acabou de ganhar um milhão de dólares. Você ganhou um milhão de dólares?

- Deixa de ser boba, Zora. É lógico que ela não ganhou um milhão de dólares! Se isso tivesse acontecido com certeza ela estaria num shopping comprando muitas roupas para substituir todas essas coisas fora de mora com as quais ela fica desfilando por aqui!

- Hey, não tem nada de errado com as minhas roupas! – Sunny exclamou irritada, mas logo ignorou aquilo e voltou a sorrir. – E eu não ganhei um milhão de dólares.. Mas sim, eu estou tão feliz como se tivesse ganhado!

- Porque? Ganhou roupas novas?

- Não, Tawni! É que amanhã eu receberei uma visita muitoo especial!

- Quem? Todos perguntaram curiosos.

- Steve Miller! – Ela disse em um suspiro.

- Steve..Miller? Quem é esse? É rico? – Tawni perguntou com desdém.

- Não! – Sunny mordeu o lábio inferior e sorriu com o rosto meio ruborizado. – Steve foi meu namorado á algum tempo. Nós terminamos alguns meses antes de eu vir para o Sem sentido.

- Ah.. achei que fosse alguém importante! – Zora disse se levantando da mesa. – Com licença, preciso alimentar o meu novo gambá!

- GAMBÁ? – Nico e Garby exclamaram! VOCÊ TEM UM GAMBÁ?

**Z**ora se virou e seguiu para seu quarto sem responder. Nico e Garby se entreolharam assustado e logo abriram um sorriso cúmplice.

- Boa sorte com o seu namorado, Sunny! Agora temos que ir! – Nico disse já saindo atrás de Zora correndo.

- Tchau! – o loiro foi atrás. – HEEY, ZORA ESPERE! NÓS VAMOS COM VOCÊ!

- Sunny e Tawni apenas ficaram olhando os dois correrem que nem loucos pelo refeitório e depois voltaram ao assunto.

- Me conte, Sunny! Ele é bonito? Vocês aind atem algo?

- É! Lindo.. E acho que sim! – Ela sorriu mais ainda. – Ele me disse pelo telefone que sente saudades de mim! E que por isso queria me ver!

- AAh! Sunny, você não pode ter um namorado! – Tawni exclamou como se tivesse se tocado da gravidade do assunto.

- Porque? – A morena se assustou.

- Porque eu sou a mais bonita. O certo seria eu ter o namorado e você ser a amiga encalhada!

- Eu ouvi bem? – A voz melodia veio de trás de Sunny.

**A**s duas se viraram e depararam-se com Chad Dylan Cooper. O loiro tinha os olhos cerrados, encarando Sunny de maneira desafiadora e repreensiva. Sunny chegou o corpo um pouco para trás e arregalou os olhos, como se sentisse um pouco intimidada com aquilo.

- Que papo é esse de você ter um namorado, Sunny?

- Não é meu namorado. – Sunny afirmou, com calma. – Ele é meu ex-namorado.

- E o que tem o seu ex-namorado? – Ele perguntou novamente como se aquilo fosse um interrogatório.

- Isso não tem nada há ver com você!

- Tawni! – Chad se virou para a loira e sorriu como se esperasse que ela respondesse a pergunta no lugar de Sunny.

- Ele vem visitar a Sunny amanhã!

- TAWNI!

- Que foi? Ele perguntou, oras! – Tawni se levantou se virou. – Tchauzinho! Tenho que retocar a maquiagem! – E saiu saltitando pelo salão deixando Sunny e Chad sozinhos.

- Por um momento Sunny ficou olhando Tawni se afastar incrédula da traição que ela fizera. Como a loira pode deixá-la sozinha com Chad assim?

- Se ele é seu ex-namorado porque ele vem te visitar? Não faz sentido!

- Há! Por isso ele vem para o Sem Sentido! – Sunny sorriu e fez uma posa com as mão de "Tadã".

- Ué? Ele vem trabalhar no Sem sentido?

- Não. Foi uma piada...! – Sunny exclamou desgostosa por Chad não ter entendido sua brincadeira e sua tentativa inútil de tirar a seriedade com que Chad estava tratando aquele assunto.

- Então porque ele vem te veer! – Chad fez uma careta de como se não estivesse entendendo mais nada.

- PORQUE ELE SENTE SAUDADES ORAS! – Sunny gritou quase sem perceber. Olhou em volta envergonhada e abriu um sorriso para as pessoas que a fitavam assustada. Se levantou e se afastou da mesa, deixando Chad sozinho.

- Hey, espera, Sunny! - O loiro se levantou e seguiu-a, caminhando no mesmo ritmo acelerado que ela. – Então vocês estão namorando!

- Não estamos, ainda! Mas o que isso tem há ver com você? – Ela indagou já meio perturbada com o rumo daquela conversa.

- Nada. – Chad parou assim que perceber o que estava fazendo. Não era nada normal ele ficar perguntando aquele tipo de coisa á Sunny, muito menos a perseguindo por aí, forçando-a a respondê-lo.

**S**unny também parou e fitou-o por um momento. Havia um certo rubor no rosto dele. Ela sorriu desafiadora.

- Está com ciúmes? – Provocou.

- Não! – Ele fez uma careta repulsiva. – Apenas curiosidade! Apenas curiosidade! É que.. – Ele procurou alguma desculpa esfarrapada para dizer. – É que.. Por acaso, amanhã, uma velha namorada minha também vem me visitar!

- Ah é? E qual é o nome dela?

- É.. O nome dela.. – Chad hesitou mas logo disse com firmeza. – O nome dela é Lucy. Lucy ... _ Ele olhou para os lados tenando buscar algo que o ajudasse naquele momento, foi quando olhou para a janela, e completou sua frase. – Windows. Lucy Windows.

- Lucy Windows...? – Sunny arqeuou a sobrancelha e fez uma careta como se duvidasse das palavras de Chad.

- É. E ela é linda.- Ele afirmou. - .... Muito linda. – Reforçou o elogia como se quisesse que Sunny também sentisse algo em relação á suposta Lucy.

- Hum...! Entendi. E ela por acaso é parente do Bill Gates?

- Há.. Muito engraçadinha, você, Sunny! Você verá amanhã como ela é gata! – Ele sorriu e piscou o olho direito, dando meia volta e saindo do local.

- Você verá amanhã como ela é gata! – Sunny disse afinando a voz em uma tentativa ridiculamente mal feita de imitar Chad.

**A** morena bufou e se virou, saindo andando á passos extremamente pesados para seu quarto.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2 - Namorados**

* * *

Naquela manha Sunny havia acordado mil vezes mais animada do que o normal. Seu sorriso largo não desaparecera de seu rosto nem enquanto ela mastigava seu café da manhã o que fatalmente causou alguma repulsa na loira que a observava com cara de desdém.

- Quer parar de sorrir? Está me dando nervoso!

- Não! O Steve vai chegar a qualquer momento! Não tem como eu não ficar animada!

- Espero mesmo que ele seja tudo isso que você está falando!

- Ele é siim! Ele é tudoo de bom! – Sunny falava com brilhos nos olhos.

Do outro lado do cômodo, propositalmente escondido atrás de uma mesa repleta de comidas estava Chad. Ele observava as duas garotas sentadas em sua mesa como se fosse um espião, observando duas criminosas.

- Você não está exagerando? – A voz feminina e debochada veio de trás dele.

Era uma mulher alta, bonita, de corpo bem formado. Tinha cabelos loiros até a cintura, perfeitamente penteados e lisos e brilhantes olhos verdes que junto á maquiagem bem feito ficavam ainda mais exuberantes e chamativos. 

- Shiiiiiiu! – Ele disse, sem se virar, abanando a mão na direção dela. – Com você tagarelando aí eu não consigo ouvir!

- Okey. Mais ainda sim é exagero! Se você não gosta dela como me disse antes, porque está tão interessado em deixá-la com ciúmes?

- Ora..! – Ele se virou e fitou a mulher. – Que pergunta idiota! Eu sou Chad Dylan Cooper, todas as mulheres tem que me amar e desejar, por isso eu não posso deixar que a Sunny fique toda interessadinha por um cara qualquer e nem se importe comigo. Ela, como todas as outras, tem que sentir ciúmes de mim sempre que me verem com outra mulher qualquer. Por isso eu te contratei.

- Ta! Mas para mim parece que é você que está com ciúmes nessa história toda.

- Eu? – Chad cerrou os olhos e riu cinicamente, como se o que tivesse acabado de ouvir fosse um grande absurdo. – Você é meio burrinha, ne?!

A mulher suspirou em desistência.

As horas se passaram, Sunny havia recebido uma ligação e saído do estúdio para algum lugar que Chad não havia conseguido ouvir, provavelmente havia ido buscar o tal ex-namorado no aeroporto. O loiro teve vontade de ir atrás dela para poder observar todos os segundo em que os dois passariam juntos porém acabou resolvendo ficar, pois ainda havia pendências á discutir com a linda mulher loira que havia contratado para ser Lucy.

- Então está tudo resolvido. Seu nome é Lucy Windows, minha ex-namorada que ainda é completamente apaixonada pela minha pessoa.

- Está bem.. Mas porque meu sobrenome é Windows? Eu sou alguma parente do Bill Gates?

- MAS QUE DIABOS! PORQUE TODO MUNDO PERGUNTA ISSO? – O garoto gritou, já irritado por ela ser a segunda a fazer aquela pergunta. – Você não será parente do Bill Gates! Foi o primeiro sobrenome que eu pensei, só isso, ta legal?!

- Ta, mas é estranho.

- Que seja, mas você ainda tem que me amar. Seu objetivo é deixar a Sunny com inveja, com ciúmes! Ouviu?

- Pode deixar. – Ela deu uma piscadela e sorriu.

Foi quando Chad ouviu ao longe uma risada fraca, porém inconfundível.

- A Sunny chegou! – Ele disse já saindo correndo na direção da voz.

Se escondeu atrás de algumas roupas que ainda não haviam sido levadas para algum camarim e observou através delas Sunny chegando ao local junto á um moreno alto de olhos claros. Chad bufou, incrédulo.

- É por essa coisa aí que ela tava suspirando?

- Deixa eu ver! – A mulher se inclinou- empurrando o loiro para o lado para olhar. – Do que você ta falando? Ele é lindo!

- Sai, sai, sai! – O loiro disse empurrando também e tomando seu lugar de volta.

Sunny sorria e fitava o moreno enquanto segurava uma de seus mão de maneira forte e apaixonada. Ele devolveu o sorriso e falou alguma coisa próximo ao ouvido dela. Ela riu e para ele e aquilo fez com que Chad se sentisse profundamente irritado. Rapidamente, quase que por impulso ele pegou a mão da loira ao seu lado e saiu daquele local o mais rápido possível, rindo forçadamente.

- Finja que está se divertindo!

- Okey! – A mulher riu e se grudou á Chad, abraçando-o pelo braço.

Por um momento ele se fingiu distraído até que Sunny notasse sua presença, depois de tal ele simulou uma surpresa e sorriu, acenando na direção da morena.

- Sunny! Que surpresa! – Ele disse se aproximando da garota.

- Oi Chad! – Ela disse com um sorriso meio frouxo e forçado. Era obvio que ela sabia que Chad só estava ali para atrapalhá-lo ou para exibir sua " ex- ou-atual namorada ".

- Deixa eu te apresentar! Essa aqui é a Lucy! – Ele disse direcionando o olhar e um sorriso apaixonado para a loira abraçada á ele.

- Oi Lucy! – Ela disse abrindo um sorriso forçado para a loira. – Ahn.. E esse é o Steve. Steve, Chad Dylan Cooper e ... Lucy Windows. Certo?

- Exato. É um prazer! – Ela sorriu.

- Windows.. Por acaso é...?

- NÃO! Ela não é parente do Bill Gates! – Chad disse soltando ar pelo nariz de irritação. – Mas...! Eu sou Chad Dylan Copper!

- Ah.. Sou fan do seu programa. – Steve disse sendo simpático.

- Eu sei. Todo mundo é, mesmo que nem sempre admita! - Ele disse direcionando o olhar e a indireta a Sunny e revirou os olhos em resposta.

- Então... Acho que vamos indo.. Ainda tenho que apresentar Steve ao pessoal do "Sem sentido".

- Ahn.. Ta! E quando tempo você vai ficar... Ste....

- Steve. – Sunny completou.

- Vou ficar uma semana. Bem.. pelo menos é o previsto.

- E vai vim aqui todo dia?

- Sim. Acho que sim. Estou hospedado em um hotel aqui perto.. E bem, só vim pra cá por causa da Sunny, para visitá-la.. – Ele a olhou e sorriu. – Logo, vou passar todo o tempo que eu puder com ela.

- É, pena que ela trabalha, né?! E muito.

- É.. Mas agente dá um jeitinho! – Ele disse soltando uma breve risada, sem desviar o olhar de Sunny.

- É! - Sunny disse suspirando.

- Bem, então nós vamos embora! A Lucy e eu combinamos de ir ao cinema vem um filme... Estávamos com muita saudades um do outro, não é?

- Lógico! – Lucy sorriu abraçando-o e beijando de leve o rosto do loiro. – Estava morrendo de saudades dele. Agora temos que aproveitar cada segundo juntos!

- É. Tchau! – Ele disse ao sair correndo do local com a loira.

- ODIEI ELE! - Chad gritou quando chegou ao seu camarim.

A loira andou até o sofá e se sentou ali, confortavelmente.

- Ele é um gato. Não pode culpá-la por gostar dele.

- Ele é – Chad parou por um minuto para pensar em um adjetivo para usar, porém não encontrou nenhum, então acabou falando a primeira coisa que veio á sua cabeça, por mais infantil que aquilo pudesse soar. - .... feio!

- Você está morto de ciúmes.

- Eu não estou com ciúmes. Estou irritado. – Ele disse se sentando ao lado da garota. – Agora tenho que pensar em algo para dar um fim na paixão da Sunny por aquele cara.

A loira arqueou a sobrancelha e fitou Chad com interesse.

- O que vai fazer?

- Não sei. Preciso desviar todas as atenções para mim! E fazer ele parecer ninguém.

- Nossa.. Que plano diabólico. – Ela disse de forma debochada.

- Não gosto quando você fala assim.

- Então me escute, Chad! Porque não faz com que ela perceba que gosta de você primeiro e depois a deixa com ciúmes?

- Como?

- Eu vou te ajudar com isso. Vou fazer ela se apaixonar por você.


End file.
